If He Were Normal
by AnonymusLove
Summary: What if Sasukes parents were never murdered by Itachi?


Me: Hola! I'm new don't hate too much I'm just about to be legal :)

Sakura: Just hurry up! I want to be in the story!

Me: Okay do the disclaimer!

Sakura: Love does NOT own _Naruto_!

I was in the woods near the river when I heard panic screams from the Uchiha residence. I dashed infusing chakra into my steps I hopped from tree to tree hearing a woman curse I jumped at her sad yet harsh voice.

"No one wants this Itachi you know it don't go through with this we love you!" His mother screeched I burst in scared I yelped as he tried to scratch me I sighed and jumped 5 paces east from his touch.

"Sasuke Kun what's going on!" I exclaim freaked out we may only be 6 but I think I know what is going on.

"Itachi is trying to massacre us if you couldn't see Sakura!" Sasuke's father was fighting him of yet at the same time was holding back, this is his son right?

"Itachi Stop!" his father said loud and calmly.

"Why? You all are worthless anyway!" This was not Itachi he didn't have the sharingan yet his eyes were a blood red. He was being controlled!

"Itachi who is in power right now your defiantly not!" I screeched as loud as my little voice would bear. My inner was stricken with panic

'_Are you stupid?'_ she cried. I had no time to argue as I was pushed in to a paper wall in the Japanese styled house was torn by my weight.

"Who are you little girl a friend of his?" pointing at Sasuke instantly. I nodded a silent 'yes'.

"Who are you to say I'm being controlled you little troll!" grabbing my mesh of pink and slapping me.

"You have no sharingan stupid!" MY inner FREAKED

'_You are going to get us kill aren't you STUPID!' _I closed my eyes.

I sighed waiting for another blow but it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to pure black orbs. The young man passed out right there in my little arms

"Itachi san?" I squeaked surprised he was back to normal and I didn't even have to do a thing. I started again.

"Are you okay?" I asked the room of people.

"Oh Kami we're safe thank you Sakura san" The adult Uchihas stuttered to me I felt nice and helpful.

"Ah one problem." I spoke softly I needed to get home. I heard a grunt Itachi was waking up from fainting

"What happened?" He asked inwardly I sighed.

"You just attacked your family care to explain?" I sneered

"I don't know I think I was being-" He paused as if meeting defeat

"Controlled." He finished. I sighed Mr. Uchiha picked up Itachi carrying him to another room to talk.

" what do you want to do?" I asked well aware of a smiling Sasuke.

"Is he safe?" Mrs. Asked

"I'm six how do I know I supposed to be home! Maybe you should have the Hokage check him out herself." I explained

"Thank you once again maybe Sasuke and I could walk you home."

"That would be helpful ma'am." I giggled in giddiness

We walked the dirt road feeling confused and mortified of what was going to happen. I wanted to ask what was going to happen. We reached my house my adopted mother freaking out about why I was gone two hours after her set curfew.

"Hello, Sakura came to play at our house this evening with little Sasuke here and we didn't realize the time I'm very sorry my name is Mikoto I'm Fugaku's wife." Mrs. Uchiha had lied and it had sound perfectly true.

"Fugaku? Uchiha! Ah our husbands work together I forgot!" My mother exclaimed.

"Sasuke kun." I whispered.

"What Sakura?" he whispered back

"Let's go play in my club house!" I whispered excitingly while out parents rambling and got to know each other we went to play Sasuke and I had always been great friends even at such a young age.

We ran up the hill and play for an hour or two it being almost 9:00 in the process.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and got serious

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke kun?" I got serious to.

"When we get older lets get married."

"Sasuke kun pinkies swear." I said unknowing of the near yet distant future.

"Pinkies swear." and crossed pinkies. We have been friends since we were 3 and always will be friends.

NINE YEARS LATER

*Authors note*

Sakura is 15

Sasuke is 16

Ino is 15

Shikamaru is 15

Naruto is 16

Hinata is 15

Neji is 17

Tenten is 17

*End of Authors note*

I woke up from the old and distant memory feeling odd I had remembered it my 16th birthday was in 2 weeks and me and my best friend Ino made a best Bet she calls it.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Forehead!" she yelled across the training ground while break was in process.

"What Ino pig!" Sasuke and Naruto had gone out with her boyfriend for ramen so it was Ino, Kakashi sensei, and me.

"I have a bet for your near birthday say you agree and I'll give you details."She whispered in my ear. I made sure sensei was not in hearing distance and breathed out:

"What Ino."

"Come on to the other side of the field and I'll tell you!" She chimed in glee way didn't she go with Shikamaru and the boys?

"Wanna know the bet now?" she giggled at 14 she was a little crazy!

"When you and Sasuke are BOTH 16 you have to confess your childhood and even now love for him and all his Uchihaness!" I just about fainted

"No way I refuse!"

"Cause you can't do it Ha! Ha! Ha!" Was she trying to get punched?

"Fine I'll do the day I turn 16!"

FLASHBACK OVER

I was so scared Sasuke was a little hot no very hot.

My face was steaming thinking about it.

"Sakura get ready for the day we're going to bath house!"

Gah perverts today?

"Okay mom!"

We walked to the bathhouse I was in deep thought when my mother screeched

"Mikoto! Girl your with the boys? Lovely lets chat in the women bath shall we?"

"Sure Ai chan!" she smiled a beautiful smile. They start rambling.

Sasuke smirked at me.

"Hi Sasuke Kun" I smiled

"Hi Sakura Bathing?" His smirk grew. Itachi smacked him on the back of the head.

"What the heck?" Sasuke yelped.

"Hi Itachi niisan."I greeted cutely earning a pat on the head.

"Hi Sakura if he gives anymore problems I'm here." He gave me a nice grin.

"Thank you Itachi niisan." I grinned back heading into the bath house.

I undressed slowly without really thinking and walked out to the bath a tight towel in my loose arms.

The outfit I had picked out was a little too reveling for me to wear in front of Sasuke.

The outfit consisted of a wrap to cover her boobs pushing them up with a Chinese style gown to go over and low cut neckline no sleeves and an all red dragon. The reason she dressed this way at this moment is because of the fact they were going to have a dinner party with the Uchihas and the Hyuugas tonight.

I slowly washed feeling weird being the only one in their considering the reason everyone had decided to go to the mixed bath and I did not want to be a part of that.

"Sakura!" Mother yelped as she started to get dress for the party in 7 hours.

"What mom?"I knew what she wanted as soon as she pulled that face on me.

"Can I do your hair?" Gah she was obsessed with my waist length bubble gum locks.

"Yes don't rip any out again though and at home you can do it." I sighed giving in.

I was fully dressed ready to go when we ran into the Uchihas again.

Sasuke wolf whistled being my childhood friend he got away with it.

"SASUKE!" an annoying female voice chirped.

It was Karin his stupid fan girl I mean President of the fan girls.

Her just of the breast red hair and blood eyes may look intimidating but I've beat her up on more than one occasion.

"Hi Karin." I paused he said that to her why does it look like he's trying to burn my dress away it makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Sasuke how come your so cold?" She paused

"You stare at her and say hello to me you should look at me when I'm talking." Karin continued

Sasuke walked up to me in a nice white button up shit with 1.. 2.. 3.. 4 buttons undone.

And black slacks hanging loosely on his hips I sighed inwardly.

Inner Sakura

'_Damn look at that smexi body don't you own that yet girl?'_

'What?' I argued

'_Why don't you tap that are you lesbian you never had a boyfriend he's never had a girlfriend something definitely up with that boy!'_

I ignored the rest of her banter.

Sasuke was running away from a crazy Karin when I snapped back to reality I laughed and told him I'd see him at the party our parents had disappeared. I got home and my crazy mother wanted to start on my hair right there and then I told her this:

"No up dos!"

"Understood!"

In the end it was very beautiful long tight curls feisty like me.

I thanked my mother and went to go text Sasuke.

'_Sasuke when are you getting to the party?' - Cherry Blossoms_

It took about 30 seconds for him to reply

'_6:30 you?' - Black Kurenai_

'_Me too!' - Cherry Blossoms_

'_I'm out see you ;)' – Black Kurenai_

I didn't reply.

I was scared I wanted to confess tonight after the party.

Me: How did you like it? I promise the next one will be way longer and way more details ;)

Sasuke: How dare you cut it short I want to be confessed to!

Me: Maybe tomorrow I will update I'm taking a 16 hour drive to Florida

.


End file.
